Paranormal Investigator
by Loli-chan Jeff Uchiha-Killer
Summary: Kisah keempat gadis remaja yang hanya menghabiskan masa mudanya menjadi Paranormal/SakuInoHinaTen/AU


**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Horror/Supernatural**

**M?**

**AU**

**.**

**AMIGAS**

**Sakura Haruno – Ino Yamanaka – Hinata Hyuuga – Tenten**

**.**

**Typo(s), Garing, Abal, OOC, Banyak perulangan kata**

**.**

**Jangan berharap jika Fanfic ini sama dengan Kisah Nyata, tapi ada yang sama sih walau sedikit O.O**

…

Menjadi Pengusir Hantu atau yang lebih dikenal Paranormal Investigator, adalah pekerjaan yang menumpuk banyak Resiko dalam memecahkan kasus. Seperti halnya dialami oleh keempat gadis cantik. Mereka adalah gadis-gadis pemberani dan mempunyai kelebihan tersendiri, sehingga mereka diberi julukan _The Power Girl's_. Dalam memecahkan kasus dari Keanehan Disekitar sampai Rumah Berhantu pun disangkutkan. Pokoknya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _mistis_, mereka yang akan menyelesaikannya, kalau tidak salah sekitar 12 kasus yang berhasil mereka pecahkan.

Namun, tidak halnya dengan Rumah yang seorang "diri" disekitarnya. Bertempat tinggal di Rhode Island. Keempat remaja tersebut, saat disela-sela penyelidikan Rumah tersebut—karna sebuah panggilan dari Keluarga Baru—Perron's Family. Keluarga "Baru" itu merasa diteror oleh rumah yang baru mereka tinggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak lama memang—sangat singkat sekali mereka tinggal disana. Diteror sana sini—oleh "penghuni" yang sangat lama—sebelum Keluarga "Baru" menempatinya. Keluarga "Lama" menginginkan Keluarga "Baru" segera—Mati. Itulah Resiko bagi sebuah Keluarga "Baru" yang menempati Rumah yang telah lama tertinggal dan bahkan tidak mengetahui Asal-Usul rumah tersebut. Rumah tersebut dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar dan sebuah danau luas disana. Jadi apa salahnya jika menempati Rumah-Yang-Dikelilingi-Berbagai-Tanaman-Dan-Danau-Indah?

Sangat indah memang—namun terdapat banyak Mystery di"dalamnya".

Dan berbagai banyak korban yang nyaris merenggut nyawa masing-masing. Mrs. Perron—Carolyn, telah dirasuki oleh "Makhluk Astral" yang amat sangat rumit untuk terlepas dari tubuhnya. Parahnya, Carolyn—bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya- ingin sekali membunuh anak "terakhir"nya—April. Sebelum Carolyn kerasukan—anak-anaknya lebih dulu tertimpa malapetaka. Nancy—anak kedua, rambut panjangnya telah terseret disekitar ruangan tersebut. Beruntungnya Ino Yamanaka segera memotong rambut Nancy yang terseret, dengan gunting. Christine—anak ketiga, saat tertidur pulas dikamarnya bersama saudaranya, sontak kakinya ditarik dari bawah—berulang kali sampai ia terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Cindy—anak keempat, setiap terbangun dari tidurnya, ia selalu membenturkan kepalanya ke lemari, padahal ia tak melakukan dengan sendirinya. April—anak terakhir, ia selalu membawa sebuah kotak musik yang berisi cermin didalamnya. Penyebabnya Carolyn yang kerasukan ingin bocah kecil itu—mati.

Untungnya, Hinata Hyuuga segera memegang kepala Carolyn dari atas celah pada lantai dapur dan berusaha Carolyn untuk mengingat masa-masa indah bersama suami dan putri-putrinya di Pantai.

"DIA PUTRIMU! DIA DARAH DAGINGMU SENDIRI! APAKAH KAU TETAP INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA?! INGATLAH SEMUA MASA-MASA INDAH BERSAMA PUTRIMU!"

Sementara Sakura Haruno melindungi dan memeluk tubuh mungil bocah malang yang nyaris dibunuh oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri, menyaksikan keadaan sang ibu secara langsung. Sungguh menyedihkan sekaligus mengerikan. Anak sekecil April telah mendapatkan sebuah ancaman yang seharusnya tak pantas untuk ia terima. Sementara keempat saudara lainnya telah dipindahkan dan dilindungi oleh Tenten. Namun dalam memecahkan kasus seperti ini, yang lebih banyak menerima resiko adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Memang amat rumit menjadi Paranormal Investigator.

Rumah Rhode Island Yang Terkutuk.

**XxXxXx**

"Apakah ada info disana?" Tanya Sakura sembari memasangkan kancing terakhir pada pakaiannya. Yang ditanya masih mengotak-atik laptop miliknya, mencari info yang sangat diperlukannya.

"Sepertinya belum. Sangat susah untuk mencari tempat yang "mistis" disekitar sini." Jawab Ino dengan tenangnya menyeruput _Lemon Tea_'nya.

_Drrt Drrrt_

_Handphone _yang sedari tadi telah tergeletak manis diatas meja—telah mencuri perhatian dari pasang mata didalam ruangan tersebut. Tenten yang sedang asyik memainkan _Iphone _miliknya, kini beranjak dan segera mengangkat telepon dari seseorang diseberang sana.

"_Hallo?_"

_"__Ha..hallo?! Bisakah s..saya meminta bantuan anda sekarang?__"_

Tenten terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata seseorang dari seberang sana.

'_Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan_'

_"__Tenanglah, Nyonya. Cobalah sedikit tenang dan ceritakanlah.__"_

_"__M..maaf sebelumnya, s..saya telah meminta bantuan kepada anda. Tapi saya b..benar-benar tidak kuat berada di"rumah" ini!__"_

Tunggu… Tidak kuat?

Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

_"__Baiklah. Mohon tenanglah dan katakan dimana alamat rumah anda?__"_

_"__112 Ocean Avenue.__"_

_"__Nama anda?__"_

_"__Mikoto Uchiha.__"_

_"__Baik, saya akan kesana bersama sahabat yang juga akan membantu anda.__"_

_"__T..terima kasih.__"_

Tenten mengangguk dengan senyuman, lalu segera mengakhiri percakapan dengan seseorang bernama _Mikoto_ itu. Tenten memandang ketiga sahabatnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ino, tolong kau cari rumah yang ber'alamat 112 _Ocean Avenue_." Pinta Tenten menatap punggung gadis _blonde _yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Tunggu."

Ino segera mengetik "112 Ocean Avenue" dan langsung mendapati sebuah Rumah tingkat dengan Arsitektur Belanda Kolonial. Sementara Sakura menatap "rumah" tersebut tanpa kedip.

"_Amityville House, _bertempat tinggal disebuah Kota Kecil di Long Island." Ucap Ino kemudian.

Dahi Tenten mengernyit lalu segera menghampiri Ino. Sepertinya juga menarik keingintahuan pada Hinata, kemudian ia melangkah menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya.

"Rumah ini telah Berhantu sejak tahun 1975." Lanjut Ino dengan tenang.

"Tidak ada siapapun yang berani menghuni Rumah tersebut." Sahut Sakura.

"Dan baru dihuni pada tahun sekarang. ." Sambung Tenten tidak percaya.

"Aneh sekali." Gumam Hinata heran sembari menutup bibir mungilnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Penyebabnya?" Tanya Tenten berusaha mengontrol nafasnya.

"Tidak ada keterangan disini."

Sakura melirik gadis bercepol disampingnya. "Siapa tadi yang menelpon?"

" Uchiha. Saat berbicara padaku, nadanya sedikit terputus-putus… Sepertinya dia ketakutan," Ujar Tenten dengan pandangannya yang beralih dan menatap _handphone_ ditangannya.

Kini keempat remaja tersebut diam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Etto, seingatku rumah itu telah terjual seharga $80.000.." Ucap Hinata memecahkan keheningan. Kemudian disusul anggukan kecil dari Ino.

"Aku pun juga mendengar kabar tersebut, Hi-_chan_. Dan anggapanku hanya biasa saja waktu itu." Ujarnya tenang dan menatap lekat "rumah" pada layar monitor. "Pantas saja aku pernah berjumpa rumah ini ketika tidak sengaja melewatinya. Saat itulah aku sudah merasakan hal aneh disana.."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus pergi kesana!" Seru Sakura semangat.

Dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya, sementara Hinata hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Tampaknya kasus kali ini sedikit berbahaya.. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati dengan kasus ini."

**To Be Continue**

**Wehehehe Nata kembali! Ada yang kangen? *dilempar tong sampah O.o**

**Fanfic pertama memang sengaja aku pendekkan dikit, jika ada yang mau minta panjang, SILAKAN KATAKAN! *teriak pake toa *ditendang**

**Ingat lho ya! Fanfic Nata tidak akan sama dengan Cerita Sesungguhnya :3 Walau sedikit yang sama sih XD**

**Pakai Pair gak nih? XD *plaked**

**.**

**Yosh! Jika kurang memuaskan, Mind To Ripiu~~ ;3 :D**

**Lanjut or Not?**


End file.
